Carreras Contra el Tiempo
by KarsLovesKars
Summary: Meteoro Racer Jr. y sus amigos deben aprender a elegir las opciones correctas ante un grupo de malvados mas malvados que nunca!...  Continuacion de la serie
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: esta historia vendría a ser la continuación de Meteoro: La nueva generación… Perdón si hay mala ortografía y espero que les guste… ¡Porfis comenten!... Quiero agradecer a mi hermana del alma, Shonen L por su terrible entusiasmo y a una gran amiga que me dio su opinión sobre este capi; Racer M… Gracias chicas!... Y ahora el fic!**_

**Carreras contra el Tiempo**

En ese momento de la mañana, Annalise Zazic mantenía una conversación con su padre, quien se ocultaba en su propio despacho en esos días.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no tuvo sentido alguno.- le dijo Zile Zazic disfrazado de Limpiador. Estaba sentado en su sillón.- Ahora que Meteoro Racer ha vuelto, debemos apostar a todo o nada, hijita.

-Papa… Hemos hecho de todo durante estos dos meses y ahora me dices que todo fue una perdida de tiempo ¿Qué rayos sucede? No me hagas perder el tiempo- replico la chica sin siquiera fijarse en sus uñas, lo cual era extraño en ella.

-Disculpa hija pero ya te lo he dicho… Meteoro Racer ha vuelto y eso supone un cambio en nuestra situación.- dijo Zazic con voz sombría.

-¿Y?- dijo Annalise.

-¡¿Como?- dijo el hombre enojado ante la incredulidad de su hija.- Todo esta en juego… Nuestros lujos, nuestra empresa y por sobretodo mi cabeza.

-¿Tu cabeza?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-Ya hablaste con esa maniática del comité y su desesperado deseo de obtener el Mach 6- respondió Zazic con una voz que mezclaba ira con broma. – Debemos conseguir el Mach 6.

-Por desgracia no puedes hacer nada.- se burlo Annalise cruzándose de brazos.- Adoro ser la villana de las novelas… No te preocupes, nadie se va a meter con mí…

-¿Papi?- la interrumpió Zile con una sonrisa.

-Iba a decir dinero, pero tú también claro.- respondió la chica mientras su padre desaparecía la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto Zile poniéndose la barba blanca que solía usar.

-Mmm… Primero tengo que hablar con Jared y Jesse…

-Ese par no sabe ni sumar dos mas dos con los dedos.- replico Zile enojado.

-Tú trabaja a tu manera y yo de la mía.- dijo Annalise con una mano en alto, para indicarle a su padre que se callara.- Y luego voy a hacer un par de llamaditas.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Zile.

-Bueno… Elsa no… Esa boba no puede regresar… Pero… tengo otros amiguitos que no desean la victoria de Meteorito.- dijo la chica con una malvada sonrisa.

-Elsa puede regresar… Le hacemos algunos cambios y…

-¡No!- grito la chica enojada. –Elsa no pisa de nuevo esta escuela.

-Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu la que la delato… y todo por celos.- dijo Zile con fastidio.- Quiero que Elsa vuelva… Tu prima tiene maldad en cada zona de sus venas.

-Exagerado.- murmuro Annalise.- Yo soy mejor que ella siendo mala.

-Eso nadie te lo discute, preciosa.- dijo Zile.- Pero Elsa va a saber ayudar.

-Como quieras.- replico Annalise.- Pero que ni se le ocurra abrir su bocota porque me voy a encargar de que la pase mal.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- dijo Zile.

-Haber para cuando mi mesada ya que estamos hablando de deseos y órdenes.- replico Annalise con una sonrisa.

-Era una broma Annalise.- dijo Zile enojado.

Annalise le hizo un gesto de enojo y salio, con paso firme, del despacho de su padre.

-¡Bien! Ya he derrotado al batallón del bosque de Darth Vader.-dijo X en voz baja, mientras movía sus dedos sobre los botones del joystick a gran velocidad.

-Eres increíble.-murmuro Meteoro entrando al cuarto de su hermano sin haber golpeado la puerta.

-¿Que?- dijo el otro sobresaltado de la sorpresa y apagando la tele.

-Uno de los mejores corredores de la escuela es fanático de 'Star Wars'- murmuro Meteoro sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor.- Me pregunto como le caerá esa noticia a Mitch.

-No le va a caer de ninguna manera porque no se lo vas a decir.- respondió el mayor volviendo a encender la televisión.

-¿Tan seguro estas?- respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro… Además, da lo mismo… Dentro de poco me voy a ir de aquí… recuerda que ahora soy pro.

-Cierto… Ya nada va a ser lo mismo… Ya no voy a tener competencia.

-Todavía esta Annalise.- le recordó X con un poco de nostalgia. Meteoro sabía que su hermano todavía sentía algo por Annalise.

-Hablando de la princesa Zazic… ¿En que andará?- pregunto Meteoro pensativo.

-Me da lo mismo.- respondió X con fingida indiferencia.- Ya no la voy a ver de nuevo.

-Mmm…- dijo Meteoro pensando que dentro de poco, Annalise también sería pro.- ¿A que te gano haciendo de Darth Vader?

-Ni en tus sueños, hermanito.- dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

-Claro… Me pregunto desde cuando eres aficionado a estas cosas.- respondió Meteoro mirándolo con avidez.

-Mejor cállate y agarra el joystick.- respondió X enojado, mientras Meteoro se reía y elegía el nivel de la batalla.

-¿Qué haremos ahora que tenemos el Mach 6 completo?- pregunto Conor con los ojos clavados en el famoso auto.

-Por enésima vez, el padre de Meteoro va a hacer lo mismo con el motor de la Estrella Fugaz y luego van…

-¡Pero yo quiero saber que va a pasar con el Mach 6!- refunfuño Conor saltando junto con Chim-Chim.

-¡Que no lo se!- le grito Lucy hecha una furia.- ¡Ya te lo dijimos trescientas veces! Las cosas no están bien.

-Exacto.- dijo Meteoro entrando al garage.

-Hola Meteoro.- dijeron Conor y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tal?- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunto Conor mientras empezaba a limpiar el Mach 6 con un trapo viejo.

-Peleando contra un rebelde de Star Wars.- contesto el chico sacándole el trapo a Conor.- Deja ese auto en paz.

-¿Auto? ¿Ese auto?- dijo Conor exaltado de la furia.- ¡Te prohíbo que le llames así a mi nena!- dijo mientras abrazaba, literalmente, al Mach 6.

-Idiota.- dijo Lucy en voz baja y con enojo. Meteoro no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Meteoro.

-¡Si! Chim y yo nos morimos de hambre.- dijo Conor.

-Siempre se mueren de hambre.- dijo Lucy levantando un repuesto del piso y mostrándolo con la mano en alto.- Anda Chim, agarra un repuesto.

El monito hizo una voltereta y le arrebato el repuesto a Lucy. Ni bien termino su comida, Chim-Chim hizo saberle a Lucy que le había gustado.

-Es un placer.- replico la chica con una sonrisa.- Adoro servir a robots…

Los cuatro se fueron a comer, pero antes cerró todo para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden en cuanto ellos regresaran.

Lo que no sabían era que Annalise merodeaba por ahí.

Como por esos días, ella ya no usaba el pelo suelto, sino que se lo ataba en una larga colita, se saco una de sus hebillas y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Lo había logrado, había abierto la puerta. De su mochila, saco un gorro y se lo puso.

-Que desastre.- murmuró con asco Annalise en cuanto entro al garage.

Decidió dejar la luz apagada, ya que la experiencia le decía que lo mejor era así pero encendió una pequeña linterna.

Recorrió el Mach 6 con interés. ¿Por qué el comité entero lo quería de inmediato? ¿Qué cosas había hecho cambiar ese auto en los exteriores de la escuela?

Annalise no toco el auto por más que lo quisiera, ya que su temor a que Conor le hubiera puesto algún mecanismo que sirviera para la detección de huellas era grande… Ese Conor era capaz de todo, con tal de proteger a su querida novia.

Annalise no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste hasta que sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de Elsa.

_Estaré ahí en unos días. Más te vale que no me vayas a delatar esta vuelta… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Para mi hermana "Shonen M", mi amiga "Racer M" y a Nuni por haberme ayudado con este capi….**

**Y ahora el capi!^^ espero que les guste….**

Annalise sonrió por el mensaje de su prima. Debía tener todo asegurado para el momento en que sus amigos regresaran a la academia.

Salió del garage con cuidado y ni bien cerró la puerta se sacó el gorro.

-¿Qué hacías Annalise?- dijo una voz.

Annalise se asustó. ¿Acaso alguno de esos la había visto entrar al garage?

La chica se dio vuelta pero al instante de comprobar quien era se enojó.

-Jared…-dijo molesta.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿Y que más?- respondió ella enojada. – Ni bien lleguen Elsa y…

-Mejor no hables aquí.- le previno Jared dirigiendo la vista hacia otra dirección.

Annalise dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que lo hacia Jared y no pudo evitar sentir una sacudida en el estomago.

-¿Qué hay?- les dijo X a Jared y a Annalise.

-Nada.- le respondió Jared con una sonrisa mientras Annalise se cruzaba de brazos.

A pesar de que la verdad había salido a la luz y los Racer sabían todo sobre Zile Zazic, Annalise no quería dirigirle la palabra a X, como si él hubiera sido el culpable de todo y no al revés.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó X.

-Pues…- empezó Jared pero Annalise lo interrumpió.

-Nada que te importe.- le dijo con maldad mientras agarraba a Jared de la campera.- Vámonos Jared.- dijo altaneramente.

-Nos vemos en clase X.- le gritó Jared.

X vio a Annalise alejarse cada vez más de él y no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-¡Hey X!- gritó Meteoro corriendo hacia su dirección.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?- le pregunto X con una sonrisa.

-Estaba yendo a comer cuando me encontré con papa… te quiere ver… Dice que tienen que hablar sobre la Estrella Fugaz y de algunas cosas referidas a lo de ser pro. Está en el despacho de Chispita.

-¡Rayos!- murmuró X.- Espero que no se haya arrepentido de la idea… otra vez… Da lo mismo, yo voy a ser pro.

-No seas el típico hijo rebelde de las películas, por favor.- le pidió Meteoro en son de burla.

-Cállate Junior.- le dijo X a su hermano menor pegándole en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con tus muñecas, quiero decir figuras de colección?- replicó Meteoro pasando la mano sobre el lugar en donde X lo había golpeado.

-No puedo Junior… Recuerda que debo discutir cosas de grandes.- le respondió X con voz de adulto.- Tu mejor vete a jugar con tu auto.- le dijo revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano menor.

-Tonto.- le dijo Meteoro.

-Bobo.- le respondió X.

-Presumido.- le devolvió Meteoro.

-Siempre.- le dijo X con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se dio vuelta y se dirigió al despacho de su tío.

-Hola ¿Qué sucede?-dijo X ni bien entró al despacho de Chispita Racer.

Ambos hermanos, que estaban mirando la pantalla de la computadora, se miraron al chico.

-Hola hijo.- dijo Meteoro Racer con una sonrisa.- Estamos mirando los nuevos planos de tu auto.

-¿Y cómo ha quedado?- preguntó X acercándose a su padre y su tío.

-Está completo… Como el Mach 6 y la Estrella Fugaz no están hechos de la misma manera, costó un poco pero ya lo hemos terminado… Ahora solo nos queda que lo pruebes.- respondió Chispita con una sonrisa.

-Oye X.- dijo Meteoro Sr. dubitativo- ¿Estás seguro que quieres irte de la escuela?

-Si claro… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber X.

-Porque el afuera no es como aquí.- le explicó su padre de manera sombría.

-NO me voy a quedar toda mi vida aquí, papa- dijo X cruzándose de brazos; como no quería seguir escuchando a su padre se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. -Si es todo lo que me querían decir… Nos vemos al finalizar las clases.- dijo el chico cerrando la puerta detrás de el, de modo que no obtuviera respuesta alguna.

Desde que su padre había regresado, hacia ya dos meses, X debía lidiar con el mismo problema cada dos por tres con su decisión de hacerse Pro y la opinión de su familia.

_**"Todavía eres muy joven para hacerte Pro, deberías esperar un poco mas y aprender de la mejor manera" repetía siempre su padre en los discursos que él, X, consideraba exagerados._

"_Yo tengo casi la edad que tú cuando te hiciste Pro" replicaba X cada que su padre terminaba con su discurso._

"_Y la de líos que me llevé… Creéme, debes esperar un poco" respondía su padre; X siempre declaraba la derrota cuando su padre decía eso con tanta sinceridad que se sentía la incomodidad de sus palabras en el aire._

_Pero eso no quería decir que él fuera a dejar de lado su idea o decisión, como mejor quedaba para él. _

_Su tío opinaba más o menos lo mismo que su padre._

"_Tienes toda una vida por delante para ser Pro… Disfruta un poco más aquí y ve de a poco. No te precipites."_

_Pero X sabía que su tío lo decía por miedo, por no querer que él se vaya lejos de su tío. Después de todo, Chispita había estado con él mucho más tiempo que su propio padre lo había estado. En realidad el que lo había visto crecer había sido Chispita, X supuso que para él una despedida iba a ser dura. Pero no era un 'Hasta nunca' tan solo era un 'Hasta luego'. ¿Por qué su familia no lo podía entender?_

_En realidad toda su familia no…_

"_¡Que mas da! Si te quieres escapar de la escuela y vivir la vida de todo un adicto a las carreras ¡Hazlo!... Eso si, cuando no te quede más dinero por haber perdido, no me vengas a pedir ayuda." Le dijo ni bien X se lo contó una tarde, hacia ya bastante._

"_Gracias Speedy" Le dijo X con una sonrisa._

"_Ya te dije que no me llames así" dijo Meteoro con amargura._

"_¿Y cómo quieres que te llame estando papá acá? Nos seas así… Ahora todos van a llamarte de otra manera"_

"_Entonces busca un mejor apodo antes de que me llamen así… Ese apodo es de niños" replico Meteoro en voz baja._

"_Pero es tierno" se burlaba X mientras se reía con su estridente voz. "Además papá dijo que ese era tu apodo de chico… Te lo repito, es bonito" termino X desternillándose de la risa mientras Meteoro se cruzaba de brazos._

"_Bonita va a quedar tu cara cuando le diga a todos que eres aficionado por las _

_Muñecas… Digo figuras de colección"_

_X dejó de reírse al instante. Meteoro era el que se reía en ese momento._

"_Calma M que solo era un bromita" dijo X enojado._

"_Ese apodo tampoco… Solo las chicas se llaman por su inicial" _

"_Te recuerdo que yo tengo un apodo con una sola letra y no soy una niña" le dijo X a Meteoro._

"_¿Eres un varón?" Dijo Meteoro con un sobresalto." Broma, broma" se quejó y rió a la vez cuando X empezó a darle golpes en ambos hombros."Bueno… A ti te queda bien pero a mi no, suena de niñas."_

"_¿Y tú no lo eres?" replicó X copiándose de su hermano menor._

"_Recuérdalo X" le respondió Meteoro cerrando los ojos y mostrando una postura de suficiencia.- Muñecas de colección… Muñecas de colección._

"_Serás…" susurró X enojado._

_Ambos hermanos estuvieron en el campus burlándose el uno al otro y tratando de encontrar un buen apodo por mucho tiempo… Pero los dos tenían en claro una cosa: Nada iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a X y Meteoro estaba para acompañarlo en su decisión aunque tuvieran que pelear contra viento y marea o mejor dicho Tío y Padre. **_

X sonrió con amargura al recordar todas esas conversaciones mientras caminaba pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento en que chocaron de frente.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo la chica verdaderamente arrepentida mientras recogía con rapidez todos sus libros.

-No… Discúlpame tu a mi.- replicó X ayudándola a recoger sus libros.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en los libros mientras los levantaban pero ni bien X se fijó en la chica, sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago.

-¿Me devuelves mis libros?- le dijo la chica a X con una sonrisa amable luego de un rato.

-Eh… Si, claro.- respondió él de manera torpe.- Eh… No me presenté, yo soy X.- dijo devolviéndole los libros ¿Por qué nunca la había visto por ahí?... Y la respuesta llegó ni bien el chico terminó de hacerse esa pregunta en la cabeza… Annalise.

-Aunque no sepas por qué, se quién eres- dijo la chica de manera dulce.- Mi nombre es Zoey.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó X sorprendido.

-Tal vez- dijo Zoey de manera pensativa.- ¿Porque eres uno de los corredores más populares de aquí?… No, no creo que sea por eso… Por ahí ¿porque se rumorea por todos lados el hecho de que vas a ser Pro?… No, eso tampoco.

X se rió con ganas mientras se preguntaba por qué justo ahora tenía que hacer el ridículo.

-Oye… ¿Quieres ir a clases conmigo?- le preguntó X desordenándose el pelo de manera involuntaria.

-Seria grandioso, si tan solo supiera a qué clases vas.- respondió Zoey riéndose y haciendo que X se sintiera de nuevo haciendo el ridículo.

El chico estaba a punto de preguntarle cuales eran sus clases, pero Zoey se le adelanto.

-No te preocupes… Tenemos las mismas clases.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó X.

Ahora era el turno de Zoey para ponerse colorada.

Se dio vuelta para ocultarlo y empezó a caminar.

-Digamos que te he visto… muchas veces en el aula.

X se quedó quieto por un momento hasta que entendió lo que Zoey le había querido decir de manera indirecta… Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Anda X… No querrás llegar tarde a clases… Recuerda que es la hora de Aniskov.- le dijo Zoey en voz alta.

-¡Ah!... Si claro.- respondió el chico todavía un poco atontado, pero dispuesto a seguir a la chica que, de un momento para otro, le había echo olvidar los recuerdos de su antigua relación.

Espero que les haya gustado... ^^


End file.
